In a semiconductor device, a barrier metal layer may make it difficult to form a suitable interconnect material layer. For example, when the device includes a tungsten layer as the interconnect material layer, the device often includes a titanium nitride film as a barrier metal layer for the interconnect material layer. In this case, the titanium nitride film may make it difficult to form a suitable tungsten layer.